Twenty families containing a child (ages 6-12) with epilepsy and twenty matched contrast families have been observed in their respective home environments monthly for four months utilizing a coded direct observation system. This instrument, the Family Observation Record Keyboard System (FORKS), permits trained observers to code all social and non-social behavior of all family members. All behavior emitted or received by the targeted family member is transcribed onto a hand-held keyboard which transmits the digital information to an on-site FM tape. Concurrent with these behavior recordings, EEG telemetry is also recorded for each targeted child with epilepsy onto the FM tape, making subsequent correlations between ictal behavior and coded behavior possible. The data from this cross-sectional study has been collected and is currently undergoing analysis. Collateral research completed by the research team has demonstrated that highly reliable (Cohen's Kappa) and stable (Fisher's Exact Probility Test) data are obtained via this method. This was further substantiated using the Theory of Generalizability as proposed by Cronbach, et al. Five families in each group are currently being investigated in a longitudinal study of the developmental impact of epilepsy on family interactions. The experimental design permits inter- and intra-group analysis as well as within family, single subject design techniques.